Four and Tris lovely adventures
by FourtrisEverlarkHOANeddie
Summary: Cute fluff and funny one-shots! Fourtris!
1. Scary Movies:Part 1

**Disclaimer: I wish owned the Divergent trilogy but I DONT sadly just write the fanfiction but that's good enough!**

Tris POV

This is all his fault. He is the reason I am up at 3am scared out of my pants.

He made me do it.

_Flashback_

_"Babe we don't have to watch this we can watch something else" Tobias says _

_"Are you calling me a chicken?" I ask him with slight offense._

_"I'm not calling you anything I just know you don't like horror movies" Toby says._

_"No we are going to watch it and I am going to sit threw this and I won't be scared" I say determinedly._

_"Okayyyyy" he says putting it in."But if are up all night don't say I didn't warn you" he says as he plops down next to me and pulls me into his lap. He drew lazy circles up and down my legs and sides._

_"Whatever" I say as I stubbornly pout and relax in his arms._

_*after the movie*(since I don't like scary movies I don't know many so you can pick whatever scary on want)_

_"Ok Tris you have to be scared because even I'm a little freaked out" Toby says looking down at me which is difficult because my head is in the crook of his neck. I'm still sitting in his lap sideways but instead of drawing circles he is massaging my knee bone. Weird._

_"That wasn't even that scary" I said even though I was absolutely terrified._

_"So why are you shaking and clutching onto me like a lifeline?" He asked_

_ "Because I'm cold and I barely have anything on" I have on One of Toby's under shirts and spongebob pajama shorts _

_"If you say so, my love" he says as he carries me to our bedroom _

_We both know that I was bluffing and that he was right but I'm to stubborn to admit it. I'm gonna have nightmares ,if I even sleep_

_End of flashback_

I almost stop breathing when I feel something crawl up my leg but I then remember Toby does that in his sleep, I look around the room and all I see are shadowy figures. I want to wake up Toby but I can't give him the satisfaction of saying I told you so or I was right. His ego is already big enough.

_Flashback_

_I walk in the door and hear music coming from upstairs. I slowly descend up the stairs to find the source of the tune. When I get to the second floor of Tobias and I three story house I walk to the end of the hallway where the bathroom is and the music._

_"When I walk in the spot this is what I see everybody stop and they staring at me...I'm sexy and I know it"_

_At that part Tobias starts dancing in front of the mirror while shaving and singing. I roll my eyes and just keep walking_

_End of flashback_

The rustling noise brings me bad to reality and my current situation. Maybe I can wait until he wakes up in the morning. Not that long from now it's...3:15. We don't get up until 10:00. I can not wait 7 hours!

I hear the noise again and lightly nudge Toby's foot

"Toby" I

"Tobiassssss" I whine and nudge his ribs

His snoring stops for a minute questioning what is going on then resumes.

I notice the door is halfway open. And as I watch it , it shuts with the speed of light. With that I scream so loud Tobias eyes bolt open

"What's wrong?!" He says alarmed looking at me and holding me by my shoulders

"Ghost!" I cry. He surveys the room and relaxes

"Tris,sweetheart, it was just the wind" he says sleepily.

"Oh right I'm sorry" I say sweetly.

"Your not scared are you?" He ask with a smug smirk. That Bastard.

"No I just didn't know what it was!" I say stubbornly.

"Alright well we better get back to sleep" he gives me a knowing look but doesn't say anything.

"Right" I say as I get back under the covers and snuggle into him

"Goodnight, baby girl" he says

"Night Toby" I respond even though we know I won't be going to sleep.

Please reviews I can continue and finish the rest of the night Tris still has 7 hours of torture left or I can cut the story here but let me know loved to hear from you guys I'll also do shout outs if you want please no hate comments!


	2. Scary Movie: Part 2

Disclaimer:once again I DONT own divergent Trilogy just my ideas

Authors Note:sorry forgot to tell you guys this specific idea is set in Modern Chicago

Scary Movie: Part 2

Tris POV

I sigh and look at the clock.3:30. It's only been 15 minutes. Great, the fact that it's the middle of winter and that it starts getting light outside at like 11:00 doesn't help either. You'd think Toby would be a good boyfriend and stay awake with me all night doing absolutely nothing but lying here paranoid. Normally I'd feel safe in Toby's arms but he can't protect us when the killer demon comes to rip out our hearts. In fact if it did I bet Toby offer me up first and try to get away himself, failing miserably of course.

_Fantasy(hasn't actually happened) _

_I have been laying like a statue in the same position( I thought it would be weird because I'm a reckless sleeper so I figured I'll make Tris one as well). I'm pressed up against Tobias so hard I think he might be having trouble breathing. Oh we'll he will live. Hopefully. And it's his fault I'm scared. It wasn't my fault it was his. At least that is what I keep telling myself._

_Suddenly I am startled by the bedroom door being flung open and the ugliest creature I have every seen looking around the room hungrily. It has yellow bloodshot eyes, fangs for each one of it's brown teeth, sickening green skin with gashes all over oozing out a weird gray liquid , along with long toenails and claws. It's clothes are all ripped and shredded and hair messed up and clumpy. _

_It's eyes connect with mine and I scream and wake up Toby. When he sees the monster standing only 3 feet away from us his eyes are the size of plate saucers. And he tries to hide behind ME! _

_"This is suppose to be the other way around buddy" I say giving him the 'really?' voice. He ignores my comment and starts screaming._

_"Ahhhhhh take her I'm to handsome to die" he says pushing me towards the monster. There's that ego. Why do I even like him?_

_"What?! You're suppose to protect me,," I yell at him._

_"Sorry Tris I love you but I'm not ready to die. I haven't even completed my bucket list!" He says jumping over me, pass the creature who is just watching everything unfold. As he runs to the door the creature slams and bolts it shut, Toby of course is stupid enough to run into it and falls to the floor._

_I stifle a laugh because that could be me next. No I know it will be me next. The monster slowly creeps toward Toby and he stay on the floor frozen with fear. I don't think he can hear me telling him to run. But in the blink of an eye Toby is a skeleton(broke my heart to write that). Ok now I'm scared. If something like that can eat a guy as big as Toby then it will swallow me without even having to chew, though frankly that's was I would prefer._

_"Please bring my boyfriend back he may be an annoying cocky egotistical jerk but I need him" I plead tears starting to form but all it does in response is caress my cheek and scream._

_Darkness fell._

_End of Fantasy _

I look at the clock again. 3:36. Oh my gosh will this night ever end? It's then that I realize I have to use the bathroom. _You have got to be kidding, really Tris_. I think.

But what if the demon attacks me on the hallway on my way to the bathroom, then I'd just pee then and there, but it also might come up from the towel or shower, eww.

Should I wake up Toby? He might be upset because he is cranky without his sleep. Oh well what doesn't kill you makes you stronger."Toby!" Snore snore. I huff.

"Tobias wake up,wake up, wake up, wake up" I says hitting his head repeatedly with my hand.

"What?" He mumbles.

"I have to use the bathroom" I whisper respond.

"Then go use the bathroom" he mumbles back like it's the most obvious thing in the world and buries his face back into the crook of my neck.

"Noooo I'm scared" I admit while whining

"I thought you said you weren't scared"

"I lied, now please just stand outside the door" I whine. He sighs.

"Fiiinnnnneeeee" he says then mumbles " your ruining my life"( a/n not in a mean way I just say it when I don't want to do something)

"Thank you" I say sweetly ignoring his last comment and standing up and waiting for him by the door.

He launches himself off the bed onto the floor. That had to hurt even if the floor is carpeted, "I'm okay" he says standing up slowly.

Once I know he is following me I run to the bathroom.

"Can you check it first?" I beg him.

"Check what?" He ask

"The bathroom the monster could be in there" I say. He sighs again, gives me the 'really?' look and checks.

"All clear" he says

"Thank you!" I say kiss cheek and slam the door in his face

Once I'm done I open the door to find him sleeping on the floor. I would leave him there but I'm to scared to sleep only. I throw the soaking wet towel at him and he has a look of repulse on his face, I smirk

"Relax it's just water" I tell him and he puts it back on the hanging rack and shuffles back into the room.

"So I thought you weren't scared" he says

"Shut up" I tell him hitting the back of his head playfully, which is harder to do because I'm short.

"Well goodnight AGAIN Trissy-poo" he says as we get settled back into bed.

"Night Night Toby" I sigh. It's now no light.

"Don't worry if the monsters come and get you I'll fight them off" he says while yawning.

"With what?" I ask laughing a little.

"My bare hands of course" he says(Divergent quote!)

But you can barely stay awake I think but I know he cares

Now if I can just get threw the rest of the night

Hey guys! Tried to make this more scary So did you like it yes or no? Would you like a Part 3? Let me know in the comment section!

Btw: thanks for the people that reviewed and viewed , it meant a lot!


	3. Scary Movies:Part 3

Disclaimer: I wished I owned Divergent but unfortunately I DONT

Tris POV

Tobias sighs angrily. After about ten minutes of his snoring and my pounding heart beat, I woke him up and ask him to stay up with me, he being the wonderful boyfriend he is did NOT agree. So now whenever he almost falls asleep or dozes off I spray him with a water gun filled with Ice cold water from the bathroom, and right now I have enough stocked up to last me the whole night without me having it get up.

Toby must be really upset with me right now but he doesn't say anything about it. I smirk. Right now I have all the power.

Toby's head lays on my chest, his arms around my waist. The towel in my lap, just in case I have to spray him again. His eyes are half open (or half closed, which ever one you prefer) so I decide to let him rest for about ten minutes. I rake my hands through his short hair. It's really soft, like a blanket, even though he is falling asleep,his strong secure grip on my waist never falters. It's times like these when I feel safe with him, along with most of the times I'm with Toby.

Once I feel like he is rested enough I spray the water in his face countless times until he wakes up. He sits up instantly gasping and feeling around for the towel. I hand it to him and he wipes his face off.

"You know Tris I'm NOT an animal" he says.

"I beg to differ" I say.

"When have I ever acted like an animal?" He asked me shocked.

"Well let's see..." I say reflecting

_Flashback_

_We were all playing truth or dare in the basement at one of Zeke and Uriah's parties. In the circle were Zeke, Uri, Chris, Will, Shauna, Lynn, Marlene, Toby, and I._

_"Okay Christina Truth or Dare?" I ask her. She sits between Will's legs._

_"Ummm...Truth" she responds_

_"If you could switch places with anyone here for a day who would it be? That person also has to trade places with you"_

_"Four, duh, he's like the most feared person I know," she says. _

_"It would be hilarious to see you in heels and a dress" I say to him, and everyone laughs. I'm sitting on his right thigh as he bounces it up and down, my legs across his left thigh. We are sitting on one of Zekes spare couches while some people sit on the floor, some sit on the other couches and love seats._

_"Speaking of Four, Truth or Dare number boy?" Christina ask him._

_"Dare" he says_

_"I dare you to eat 6 bowls of dog food as if it were cereal." She says . He cringes And walks away with Zeke to get his dogs food._

_ A few minutes later they come back with the milk jug, a bowl, and Zeke's dog, Tucker's food._

_Uri had locked Tucker in one of the rooms upstairs before the party with food and water, along with a wee-wee pad(they are pads animals do their business on)._

_Soon Toby was eating dog food with milk, next to a bucket just in case he puked._

_When he took his first spoonful he cringed and I gagged. I think I'm going to puke for him. _

_"You know it's not as bad as I thought it would be, and once I got use to this I realized I would definitely eat this again." He says_

_"Eww you weren't suppose to enjoy it" Christina whines. Toby shrugged._

_"Yeah don't kiss me for the next few days" I say disgusted._

_End of Flashback_

"Okay but that was one time" he says defensively

"Oh your forgetting about the time when you ate cooked cat food, baked the cake with horse hay, and had to bark at anyone who talked to me for a week" I say

"Okay so I've acted like an animal a few times but I don't deserve to be sprayed!" He says.

"Well if you stayed awake you wouldn't get sprayed" I retort back. He sigh.

I look at the clock to see its 4:39. Okay so we made it through half of the night without dying. That has to be some sort of accomplishment. It better when Toby is awake to help me keep my mind off of the demon evil creature things, but it's still clouding my thoughts.

"Hey why don't we play a game to pass some time?" He ask me.

"Okay what game?" I ask.

"Okay so we are going to play the alphabet games, we are going to make a beat using the head board, and we have to take turns saying a name, place, career, and food, that start with the letter of the alphabet, who ever can't complete their sentence is out, so you can go first" He says.

"Ok" I say. Tobias makes a simple beat using his feet and patting the head board which my head is laying on.

"My name is Ally and I'm from Australia, I am an accountant, and I eat apples" I say to the beat. His turn.

"My name Burt and I'm from Boston, I'm a biologist, and I eat Burgers" he says.

"My name is Crystal, and I'm from California, I'm a Chemist, and I eat Carrots" I say.

We make it all the way up to P and by that time I am starting to get sleepy but I ignore it. Toby and I play another game to see how well we know each other..

"Okay, what is my favorite color?" He asked me.

"Blue" I answer.

"My favorite snack food?" I ask him.

"Blueberries and Doritos, which is a very weird combination" he says

"At least I don't eat dog food" I say back.

"Okay I get it I eat dog food, everyone does" he says and I roll my eyes.

As we continued the game the questions got harder like, 'what was the name of my 6th grade teacher?' Or' how old was I when I got my first pet?' But on the bright side I learned some new stuff about him, and he learned so,e new stuff about me. I looked at the clock and it was 5:55. And I forgot all about the monsters. Well they aren't the first thing on my mind anymore. The sun still isn't showing, but it okay.

The first thing on my mind right now is sleep because I am struggling to keep my eyes open. And it now becomes obvious to Toby because he takes my head which is hanging off the side of our king sized bed and puts it on the pillow. He pulls me closer to him and whisper,

"Goodnight Beatrice" and that's the last thing I hear before I'm out like a light.

Hey guys so that was the final part of Scary Movies wasn't as great as I wanted it to be but I have other ideas so let me know if I should turn this story into a series of one-shots! Thx


	4. The Dress

Disclaimer-I own not even the dress

I walk into my living room holding a tray of Oreos and milk to see Toby, Marlene, Zeke, stand on one side of the room with Christina, Uriah, Will, and Shauna stand on the other. Lynn sitting in the middle of the floor. Each side is screaming at each other.

"No your insane!"

"You are delusional"

"It's clearly blue and black"

What is going on?

"Guys" I say. None of them even glance my way.

"Guys!" Nothing

"Guys!" I yell. All heads turn my way. "What is going on?" I ask.

Each side turns to each other before they all coming running towards me, Zeke, unlike my boyfriend who does a back flip overaccidentally flipping over the couch and landing on the coffee table. That had to hurt.

"Zeke don't break my table!" I yell.

"What about me," he grumbles. I roll my eyes."oh no I'm alright Tris don't even worry about me" he says sarcastically.

"Tris tell these them that this dress is White and Gold!" Christina tells me showing me a dress with a lace design.

"No babe tell them that the dress is Blue and Black?" Toby says.

"Is this what this screaming is about?" I ask.

"Yes, because theses stupid people can't see that this dress is clearly White and Gold" Uri says.

"Yeah" yells his side.

"No little brother you are blind the dress is Black and Blue" Zeke says.

"What do you think Lynn?" I nod towards her.

"Oh I'm Switzerland I see Blue and Gold" she says.

"Ugh, What do you know Lynn?" Marlene says. She rolls her eyes.

"Tris what do you think?"

I look at the dress again, I see a very pretty dress that is White and Gold, I take the phone her Chris and swipe threw the different pictures of the dress, in some light I can see White and Gold, some I can see Blue and Black, and In one I see blue and brownish gold.

"I see all of them, so I'm going to be join Lynn side and stay neutral." I say walking over a plopping down next to Lynn.

"Dude!"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Babe your support to be on our side!"

I smile and they start arguing again.

"Cookie?" I ask Lynn holding out the tray.

"Don't mind if I do," she grabs one and puts the whole thing in her mouth.

"Idiots" she says shaking her head.

"I know right" I agree.

Okay so if you guys don't know there is a picture of a dress that has gone viral, and some people see different colors, some see White and Gold, some see Blue and Black, some see Blue and Gold. I personally see White and Gold or Blue and Gold you guys should let me know in the REVIEW selection what color you see, I'd love to hear.

I am so sorry I haven't updated in like forever but I wanted to at least post something don't worry I am working on another chapter that will be out in about two days , have been really busy in school and working on other stories I have other stories that I an really proud of called

One and the Same

Love In A YouTube Blog

Worth More Than Gold

Luv if u check them out!Thx

-Mckayla


	5. It's ALL Over!

MAJOR SPOILER IF YOU HAVENT SEEN SEASON SIX LAST EPISODE OF GLEE, I know it went off a few months ago but I had this chapter prepared and never posted. If you don't watch Glee I'm very sorry you might not understand, but you're welcome to read if you want but I warned you, and here is chapter 5!

* * *

Tobias POV

I stand outside the door looking for my keys, Tris should be home already, she gets off of work a few hours before me.

When I find the keys and open the door, I find a trail of used tissues all around the house.

"I-I-I did it all, I-I-I did it all" sings a choir of people, obviously coming from the TV.

"Tris?" I say. "I'm home"

"With every broken bone..." Sings 2 off-key, stuffy voice, then I hear sobbing. What is going on?.

Following the trail of tissues into the living room, I look up to find Tris with red eyes and a messy bun, sitting criss-cross applesauce in the middle of the couch. She has on my gray t-shirt which is huge on her, and black shorts. Sobbing. Her. Heart. Out.

Next to her is the laptop with Christina on the screen, doing the same, except there is make-up running down her face. They aren't focused on each other but on the TV's in front of them.

My eyes widen as I rush over to her. "Tris, what is going on, are you okay?" I say gathering her in my arms. She sobs while resting her head on my should. I'm so confused.

"It's over, all of it, everything, all of my teenage years," she sobs , as the people dance around the stage.

"I owned every second that this world could give,

so many place the things that I did,

yeah with every broken bone I swear I lived"

"Huh?" I ask.

"GLEE, GLEE FOUR, that shows first episode aired when I was a freshman in high school, it is the reason, why I always so happy. This show is my everything!, and now it's over, but look on the bright side the ending was good!" Tris sobbed.

"Wait, you both are sobbing, over a TV show?!" I ask in disbelief.

"The part where it turned from silent tears to sobs was when Rachel sung, This Time, and it was all about her leaving Lima, and how she is finally ready to say goodbye to her childhood" Christina tells me as she blows her nose.

"Toby, you can at least be a little sympathetic" Tris said.

"Well, I'm sorry that your beloved show has ended, but it's that apart of life, to keep going, and you can always watch the reruns, right?" I says, squeezing her shoulders.

"Yeah, your right." Sniffle."At least, Jesse and Rachel ended up together, forever, if, I couldn't have Jesse" she sniffles." I'm glad Rachel got to...They are a match made in heaven"

"Riggghhhttt, I'm gonna go change" I say finding An excuse to go.

"Don't stop believing! Hold On To That feeling, street lights, peeeooppllee" Tris and Christina belt out, totally butchering the song. I sigh. Yup, this is who I'm dating. I nod slowly as I get up and head for the shower.

And I thought I was strange

* * *

Sorry, it's so short, this was just my reaction when Glee last episode came on. I was crying so much but I was so happy, when was reunited.! And Rachel was Klaines surrogate, oh yeah and when She won her TONY!, but I wished they showed Rachel and Jesse "little co-production" as they put it, they probably would been adorable.

But anyway I have another 2 chapters in the works so they will be updated very soon, and if you haven't already you guys should check out my other stories if you want to read of my writing, but love my reader Thx!

-Mckayla

P.S-don't forget your welcome to send me any prompts I promise I'll work on it.

REVIEW-comment down below what your favorite glee moment was, or even what your up favorite moment of any TV show was! Love to read your answers? ﾟﾘﾃ


	6. Sweet as Sriracha

Disclaimer- once again don't own anything

Summary-Tris and Tobias live in New York and visit her home Chicago, they stay with Chrill and their daughter, Aria who doesn't exactly like Tobias because she believes he is trying to steal Tris away from her, and she is willing to do anything to make him look bad.

* * *

Tris POV

This is the first summer Tobias is coming back with me to Chicago to meet my parents we are staying with Christina, Will and there 6 years old daughter, Aria who I absolutely adore, she loves me too. She told me that I was her role model and Christina showed me the paper she wrote about me in school. It's gonna be her first time meeting Tobias, she's very friendly so I'm sure she will love him.

"Babe, are you ready to head to the airport?! Cab is outside" Tobias yells from downstairs.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute" I yell back.

I'm upstairs in our bedroom checking if I have everything before we leave. I moved to New York when I was 22, I met Tobias when we were in our senior year of college, we were friends for a while then we started dating 5 months later, we moved in together after about a year and 2 years later, he is coming with me to visit my friends and family, which brings us to where we are now.

"Tris!"

"Coming!" I grab the keys and drop them in my purse before rushing down the stairs. When I get down the door is open, the sun inviting itself inside the house, Tobias is outside putting our suitcases in the back of the cab. I run out the door, lock in and hop in the backseat of the yellow cab, Tobias sliding in right next to me.

"Ready?" He ask grabbing my hand, mine tiny resting in his huge calloused, yet comforting one.

"Yup!" I say popping the P. His kisses my temple before telling the cab driver where to go.

* * *

"So are you nervous?" I ask him. He looks confused. "About meeting my parents?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Eh, a little but based on what you have told me about them they seem pretty laid back, but your dad's not gonna like have a gun to my head, right?" He ask seriously.

"My dad's pretty protective, but I doubt he would hold a gun to your head, but just incase make a good impression" I smile sweetly, rubbing his knee through his jeans, he smiles weakly, and I can see the panic in his eyes, it's just fun to scare him sometimes.

"Noted" he mutters.

"I mean the own way they would hate you is if you were an igrorant, arrogant, cocky, jerk, trust me that would not be pretty, I do not want to relive that again" I shiver just think of what happened, that's the last time I dated a bad boy.

"But anyway back to the point you aren't any of those things so you should be in the clear, just don't get to comfortably... but don't seem too stuck up...keep it cool...but not to cool...ride the waves...but...don't dive" I tell him.

"Tris what does that even mean?" He ask looking incredibly confused." I lost you at cocky arrogant jerk"

"Just..." I sigh." You will do fine and we still have time you aren't meeting them until tomorrow" I state.

"Never hurts to be prepared" he replies.

We eventually board the plane after a long process of taking off the clothing and accessories and throwing away food and waiting on SO MANY DIFFERENT lines.

"Do you mind of I take the aisle seat?" Tobias ask.

"Oh no it's cool I like looking out the window anyway" I say sliding in first him a close second. He buckles himself in and starts fiddling with the zipper on his black jean jacket, I notice he does that when he nervous, he also bounces his leg up and down, which he is doing right now.

"Hey, you okay?" I ask.

"Umm,, yup just not a big fan of flying...never have been really good with heights" he says gulping down air and clenching the arm rest so tight his knuckles are white as we start taking off. His head rest stiffly against the back of his chair and his eyes are squeezed together tightly while his breathing is uneven.

I slide my hand Into his and pull his headphones out of his carry-on, plugging them into his phone and playing what I know is his favorite song before putting it over his ears. I rub circles into the back of his hand. He eventually relaxes and pulls me into his side after pulling up the armrest, which I willing cuddle into.

Putting on my own headphones before, resting my head on his shoulders, resting my eyes.

"Ladies and Gentleman we will be landing soon, please stay seated until further notice, and thank you for flying with Air(blank-blank), have a great day!" The pilot says.

I look up and Tobias is sleeping peacefully with the neck pillow, his mouth partially open. I won't wake him until we land so he doesn't start freaking out.

Once we got off the plane and into a cab on the way to Christina and Will's Tobias look like he was recovering from living his fear. We pulled up to Christina and Will's house which was only a few minutes away from my parents. What you doing gathered all our bags and tipped the cab driver before I ran to the doorstep rapping on the door.

"Coming!" I heard a little voice say from inside and tiny feet pitter-pattering ax the grew near. I smiled and waited for the tiny angel to open the door, once she did her grin was so big it looked like it hurt her face.

"Aunty Tris!" She yells jumping into my arms, I pick her up and spin her around, only stopping when I get dizzy and she is giggling uncontrollably.

"Hi Ari, how are you?" I ask.

"Ari, what did I tell you about answering the door by yourself," Will says coming to the door with a stern look on his face.

"Sorry, daddy," Ari says hanging her head as a small tear rolls down her Carmel cheek.

"Don't cry I just want you to be safe, okay sweetheart? Why don't you go get mommy, tell her we have company," Will says softly,this girl has him wrapped around her perfectly painted finger.

"Okay daddy!" She says perking up immediately and skipping up the stairs. Will turns to me and shakes his head before pulling me into a hug.

"Your whipped, you know that right?" I ask him, laughing.

"Yeah, yeah" he says giving me a once over.

"Why don't you go help Tobias with the bags I kinda feel bad leaving him out there the bring them all in alone" I tell him motioning for him to go outside, I watch ad he walks out without another word.

"Tris!" I hear coming from the stairway. Christina is standing behind me when I come turn around, with a belly bump she has on a loose pink shirt but it is still noticeable.

"Christina, how are you and the baby of course?!" I ask rubbing her belly.

"Good, well great actually, what about you, how's life been treating you?" She ask."How is New York?"

"Awesome, just glad to be back home, here home not New York home. Even though New York is my home, but-" I ramble trying to clarify but instead I end up mixing up my worlds and confusing myself.

"Tris, I get it" she says chuckling under her breathe.

"Auntie Tris, can you color with me?" Ari ask pulling on the hem of my shirt.

"Sure pumpkin pie, why don't you go get some crayons and a book and bring it back down here, okay?" I ask. She nods furiously before bolting back up the stairs.

"So where is he?" Christina ask once Ari is upstairs. I smile and point towards the door indicating he is outside. This is Christina's first time meeting Tobias in person. She has heard a whole bunch about him, and seen him walking in the background on our skype chats, usually saying a hello or something but she doesn't really know him.

"Helping Will with the bags" I say. After the words leave me mouth I hear grunting and the occasional small talk until two pairs of boots approach us, until a pair of arms wrap around my waist and I feel warm breath on my neck. There's that fuzzy feeling again.

"Oh there you are," I say turning in his arms. "We were just talking about you, so now that your finally here I would like you to officially meet my best friend, Christina" I say with a sweet smile. Tobias smiles too.

"It's so nice to finally meet you" Christina says bringing him into a bone crushing hug. Tobias releases a quiet 'oof' once their bodies make contact. I laugh. For such a slim girl Christina is extremely strong.

"You too, Tris has told me lot about you and your daughter. She sounds like a very amazing little girl." He tells her.

"Oh she is she is such a sweetheart, she loves Tris I know she will adore you too" she says with a smile.

"Fingers crossed" he responds.

"Auntie Tris, come on let's go!" Ari says once she approaches us.

"Okay Ari before we do I want you to meet, Uncle Toby, Your gonna love him, how bout' he comes to color with us and you can get to know him, how does that sound?" I say.

"Oh" she looks mildly disappointed for a second before she goes back to smiling. "Okay, Hi Uncle Toby" Ari says hugging his leg, he's so tall, her head only reaches up just above, his knee.

"Hi sweetheart" Tobias says hugging her back, before Ari lets go and is pulling on my arm, I have just enough time to grab Tobias arm pulling him to the livingroom.

* * *

Tobias POV

We're all sitting in the livingroom on the floor coloring in separate coloring books, I have the dinosaur book, Tris in the animals book and Ari in the fairy tail one.

Ari was telling Tris all about what she does when she's not here, talking about everything and nothing. She seems like a nice little girl, I just need to get to know her better, but how do you start a conversation with a 6 year old, I don't even know how to start up a conversation with my own parents.

"I'm gonna go something to drink, do either of you want anything?" Tris ask.

"Juice!" Ari chirped.

"I'm good, thanks" I say. She nods and walks out of the room.

After a few minutes in silence, I decided to say something.

"What's your favorite color, Ari?" I ask, working on my dinosaur, adding details in the blank space.

"I don't like you" she retorts, which makes me stop coloring and look at her. She was laying on her stomach still coloring as if she never said anything

"Excuse me?" I sighs and looks up at me.

"I don't like you," she repeats. "Your trying to take my auntie away and I don't like that, so I have to get rid of you" she says with a sweet smile." And I will" she goes back to color like she didn't just threatened me.

"I'm back!" Tris announces. Ari giggles as if nothing happened.

"So are you two getting along?" Tris asks me giving me a pointed look.

"Yeah, love a Uncle Toby!" Ari says, jumping into my arms, roughies than she has to, her knees digging in my stomach.

"That's great, I knew you would." Tris claps. I give her My best smile, which I'm sure looks forced.

"Yup!"Ari giggles.

What have I gotten myself into.

* * *

I know I'm a terrible person and I haven't updated in forever, but I have been working on a few other fanfictions, and lots of school work, but that's dire nitty no excuse, I just totally stumped if you guys have any ideas, let me know I'll try and and add all your suggestions, and if you guys follow any of my other stories feel free to give me ideas, comment or PM, love you!

And if you guys like this one shot I can add a part 2, just let me know,Thx!

-Mckayla


End file.
